


Pretextos

by princessvirgo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solo buscaba motivos para verlo... (YAOI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretextos

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

Pretextos

Eso era lo que él buscaba, pretextos con tal de encontrar una manera de verlo. Desde hace un mes, aproximadamente, que estaba haciendo eso, el buscar motivos por los cual ir a aquel lejano lugar y verlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía?, pues fue al tercer viaje en el que iba en su búsqueda. La armadura en su espalda, resguardada por la caja de pandora. Era la tercera vez en el mismo mes en que iba al mismo lugar y con el mismo pretexto, arreglar su armadura. Era descuido?, no. No, era descuido el que su armadura sufriera daños de esa manera y eso él lo sabía, en verdad era un pretexto para verlo.

Suspiro con pesar al recordar al porque él, el nombrado más cercano a dios, hacia eso. Sus hermosos ojos verdes que hacían que esa hermosa piel de porcelana resaltara más, esas mejillas que solo tomaban un carmín intenso cuando se avergonzaba... Demonios, en verdad le gustaba verlo a él, a Mu de Aries. Aquel niño que antaño fue su mejor amigo y compañero, y que abandono el santuario con el mismo objetivo que él, el de convertirse en caballero pero a diferencia suya el si regreso, mientras que ese lindo niño lleno de sonrisas y de esas miradas inocentes jamás volvió. No fue que hasta la primera vez que en verdad necesito de reparar su armadura que no supo nada de él, por eso fue que al verlo allí, tan lindo como lo recordaba y podría decir que aun más no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de volver a estar junto a él... Y aunque sabía que su lindo amigo no volvería al santuario hasta que sea necesario, el se encargaría de estar junto a él.

Es por ello que ahora regresamos al principio. Donde podemos observar el como uno de los más fuertes de los caballeros dorados, abandonaba el santuario pero ahora no con el mismo pretexto que estaba usando, no ahora iba con el permiso y una misión del patriarca, la cual le dolería cumplir y aunque él buscaba pretextos para verlo, jamás espero que estos fueran de esta magnitud.

***M***

La distorsión en el tiempo y el espacio, le alertaron de que tenía una visita y por el cosmos que ya se le hacía tan conocido pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, una sonrisa y un casi imperceptible carmín cubrieron sus pálidas mejillas al recordar al sexto guardián.

Lo vio entrar, pero algo en el ambiente le decía que no todo estaba bien y el ver tristeza en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban le confirmaban sus sospechas... esa visita no era como las anteriores, un leve escalofrío le recorrió, el presentimiento de que algo malo se venía se incremento.

Mu- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de aquellos labios, que hace un tiempo no dejaban de besar los suyos en cada visita - es momento de que vuelvas - tal vez no era el momento, ni la manera de decirlo porque lo sintió como si eso sería una brecha entre ellos –

Shaka, tu sabes que... - trato de hablar, pero no continuo al ver el pergamino en la mano de su amor, la señal de que lo que el rubio decía era una orden del patriarca –

Son ordenes, la orden dorada debe estar completa- sabia que sus palabras lo lastimaban, porque de verdad sabia que Mu no las obedecería y eso era lo que le causaba temor, el de cumplir la siguiente orden dada. Temor a él que creyó haber dejado los sentimientos mundanos atrás, pero aquel ser que ahora le miraba con esa inocencia suya mezclada con esa determinación que tanto amaba, le hizo darse cuenta de que jamás dejaría de ser un humano, por más que tratara jamás dejaría de ser lo. Por que amaba y eso lo tenía atado al mundo humano y lo que amaba tanto era un humano –

Shaka, aun no es momento - respondió con tristeza porque el también lo sabía, sabia cual era la siguiente orden dada en aquel pergamino –

Mu - no lo soporto más y aunque se viera débil, dejo atrás esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia para mostrarle lo que le causaba esa misión - Mu, mi amor - le susurro en medio de besos que eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad –

Sha... Shaka - su suave voz salía entre cortada, pues el rubio apenas y lo dejaba respirar –

***M***

Solo prométeme que volverás – fue lo último que le susurro el rubio –

Lo haré, te lo prometo- una sonrisa sumado a esas palabras le hicieron corresponder aquel gesto al de Virgo –

Hasta que el momento llegue, yo regresare con el pretexto de cuidar a un traidor - le robo un beso antes de tele transportarse al santuario –

Solo buscas pretextos - una sonrisa enamorada, unas mejillas carmín y unas esmeraldas llenas de inocencia despidieron a aquel que había partido –

***M***

Sería un desperdicio y una pérdida de tiempo el pelear con Mu de Aries, además de que es el único que puede reparar las armaduras, esos son los motivos por los que no eh cumplido en su totalidad con sus ordenes – ahora se encontraba frente al trono de aquel que se auto nombro patriarca al morir el anterior, exponiendo su vida con la intención de proteger la de su motivo de vivir y aunque no le temía al ser que ahora estaba frente a él, era consciente de quién era y de que era capaz, después de todo era el patriarca y por lo mismo tenía bajo su poder a toda la orden de Atena, y aunque no les temía no se atrevería a arriesgar a aquel que estaba en Jamir –

Me es insólito el que tú, Shaka de Virgo no cumplieras mi orden - detrás de la máscara una molestia era oculta - pero las razones dadas son en su totalidad válidas para ignorarlas y eh de reconocer que una vez más has acertado en la decisión tomada - expreso mientras se ponía de pie –

Señor, eh de informarle también que creo conveniente el vigilar de cerca a Aries, por si planea algo - hablo de la misma manera que lo había hecho desde el inicio, con respeto pero jamás sobajándose –

Me parece bien Shaka, mantenlo vigilado - sin otra palabra dejo el salón del trono –

Así lo haré - con el semblante serio e indiferente abandono el templo principal, dispuesto a cumplir aquella misión encomendada - vigilar a Mu de Aries - después de todo tal vez había encontrado el mejor de los pretextos para verlo.


End file.
